Goggles or glasses of this kind are known from German application DE 20 2005 010 966 U1. The goggles described in that publication provide light signals to a user, wherein light sources are located in the frame of the goggles. The light sources provide light spots directed to the eyes of the user to provide signals or feedback to the user.
A similar arrangement is known from Förster et al., “Non-interrupting user interfaces for electronic body-worn swim devices”, proceedings of Ubicomp 2009. These goggles or glasses comprise bi-color LEDs at the frame and a receiving unit for remotely receiving signals to be provided as light signals to the eyes of the user. Thus, a second person e.g. a coach can provide instructions or feedback to a swimming person to improve the coaching.
The disadvantage of the goggles or glasses known from the prior art is that the light sources do not provide a uniform distribution of light and the user may miss the signals or may get confused looking into the LEDs light spot. The LEDs may also cause glare for the users since the LEDs shining on them. Further, the LEDs mounted on the outside of the frame of the goggles may cause a higher drag and may be uncomfortable for the swimmer. Finally, the known solutions are not aesthetic in the sense that such aesthetic solution cannot be provided because of the LED mounting in the line of sight of the user's eyes.